Él
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Negocios vs Placer" desde Shikamaru. Como prometi, aqui esta un poco de como fue su vida sin Temari por tres años. One-Shot


**Finalmente, "Negocios vs Placer" desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru. Que lo disfruten. ^^**

* * *

Introduzco mis dedos entre sus piernas, le acaricio y los sumerjo en su sexo, es húmedo y caliente, y me hace gemir en delicia. Ella se arquea contra mi y jadea profundamente. Estamos en el balcón, después de la fiesta, después de que nuestras empresas sean una, tratando de ser ahora nosotros quien nos unamos.

La luna le ilumina el rostro, sus ojos brillan más que nunca, su boca esta roja pero aun quiero besarla, su espalda oprimida contra mi pecho me hace conciente de que esta llegando, estremeciéndose por segundos, y mi nombre es repetido una y otra vez.

Le muerdo el cuello, estoy deliberadamente desatendido, detrás de ella, sentados en la banca, pero nada me excita tanto como verla así. La deseo, siento un profundo calor y no puedo más. Retiro mis dedos y la levanto, la hago girarse y sentarse de nuevo sobre mí, de frente.

Subo el vestido hasta su cintura y bajo mi cremallera. Me hundo en ella y la beso mientras permanezco quieto.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Shikamaru. Te deseo.

-Temari…lamento…

Me coloco un dedo sobre los labios, me sonríe y se inclina a besarme.

-No importa ya.

-Perdóname.- Suplico, no puedo verla a la cara, pero ella me toma de las mejillas.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo te amo.

Iniciamos una danza cada vez más salvaje, pero una con amor. La amo. Pero todo termina.

Despierto sobre mi cama agitado. Miro a mi lado. Ahí esta ella, la mujer a la que no deseo. Tayuya. Duerme tranquilamente, desnuda, ofreciéndome su cuerpo, no lo niego, es hermoso, y su rojo cabello siempre me ha gustado, pero simplemente, no es a ella a quien amo.

Han pasado casi tres años, y los sueños continúan, Temari se ha ido, y yo sigo con mis entupidos sueños húmedos. Es patético, mañana cumpliré 27 años y tengo los sueños de algún mocoso inexperto. Fantástico ¿no? Mañana seré un hombre, recibiré la presidencia, y dentro de unas semanas…me casare.

Aborrezco el término. Decir que estaré atado a una arpía me parece más apropiado. ¿Qué diría ella si descubriera que sueño con otra mujer? Una mujer que no he visto en tres años. El pensamiento me hace sonreír con melancolía. ¿Y cuando tenemos relaciones? Porque no puedo decir que hagamos el amor, esa es una accion que no me esta permitida. Pero siempre veo a alguien más.

¿Cómo estará Temari? Dudo que ella tenga los mismos sueños que yo ¿Cómo podría imaginarnos haciendo el amor?

¿"Haciendo el amor"? Ja! Una vez lo hicimos, una. Pero yo estaba tan asustado que termine mintiendo y diciendo que para mi no me importaba. La negación puede llegar a dañar a las personas, y yo la lastime

Me aferre a un hecho que ocurrió en el pasado y solo hasta que ella se marcho me di cuenta de que eso era exactamente, el pasado. Deje ir a la persona con la que quería estar en el futuro por aferrarme a un recuerdo.

Si tan solo supiera de ella, podría ido a verla en estos años, disculparme y traerla de regreso, pero ella esta "de viaje". Nada puedo hacer. La extraño, quiero que sea su cuerpo y no el de Tayuya el que tenga a mi lado.

¿Porque tuve que esperar a que se fuera para darme cuenta? Aquella noche la seguí, la vi con él y después me retire, no pude más, baje y cometí la estupidez que me alejo de ella: Me embriague. Deje que el alcohol me dominara y para cuando volví a verla...

Lo arruine.

No me sorprende, los celos son malos amigos, aunque....

No importa, no hay tiempo para remordimientos, debo irme antes de que Tayuya despierte. Si me pide que le diga que la amo una vez más juro que me cortare la lengua. Sabe que no la amo, pero aun así le gusta vivir en un sueño. ¿Que importa si la amo o no? Es con ella con quien me casare, debería serle suficiente.

Un baño rápido es todo lo que puedo lograr antes de irme, no quiero verla hasta que sea la cena de esta noche. Camino al trabajo me detengo a comprar un café y sigo mi camino, no tengo hambre. Mi vida es completamente monótona, no hay nada en ella que no sea predecible, lo odio, quisiera algo excitante en ella, quisiera tener a Temari conmigo.

El único consuelo que tengo es cuando mi madre hace algún comentario y puedo hablar de ella. Creo que sabe lo que siento, sobretodo por como hablo.

Tenten me saluda y espera que Neji salga de la guardería después de dejar a su hijo.

Hijos. ¿Temari habrá cambiado de opinión? ¿Se habrá embarazado? Me enfurezco sin proponérmelo, el pensamiento de ella en brazos de otro hombre me es insoportable. Debo confesar que cuando me dijo sobre el no querer tenerlos sentí un pinchazo.

Yo seria el padre de sus hijos con gusto.

Luego de diez minutos de entrara a mi oficina llega mi padre e informa que ira al aeropuerto a recoger algunos de sus socios, no me importa, de cualquier forma no conozco a muchas personas que mi padre frecuenta. Me pide mi coche pero se lo piensa mejor y se va en el suyo. Extraño su comportamiento. Sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Sonríe y se va. Odio las sorpresas.

Me siento tras mi escritorio y recuerdo cada vez que tuve a Temari sobre la madera, pero antes de que mis recuerdos me provoquen una erección entra Chouji por la puerta y lo agradezco.

-Buenos días futuro presidente.- Canturrea y se sienta frente a mí.- ¿Como estas?

-Normal.- Hace una mueca de disgusto y rueda los ojos.

-Típica respuesta. No se porque me molesto en preguntar.- Bostezo, siempre me regaña por algo. Mejor sacarlo del tema.

-Que gruñón estas, seguro no tuviste sexo anoche.- Chouji enrojeció tanto que fue cómico.

-No todos somos como tu. Algunos creemos que hay más que sexo.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.- Contesto con voz aburrida ¿Acaso tengo otra?- ¿Qué paso?

-Lo de siempre. Ella quiere que nos mudemos juntos pero yo no. Bueno…si quiero, pero me preocupa lo que sus padres dirán. Mírame Shikamaru, es decir, tenemos 27 años, ella recién paso los 21.

-No es una niña, Chouji.- No puedo evitar gruñir molesto, la edad jamás me ha importado, y menos enamorándome de alguien tres años mayor.

-Yo se que no lo es.- Un nuevo sonrojo lo adorna, pero se recupera pronto.- Pero sus padres no lo ven de la misma forma y no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ella.

-Lo haces de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres tomarlo enserio?

-Bien, bien. Como gustes.- Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre sexo. La verdad es que ahora eso es lo mejor en mi vida, y ni siquiera es con la persona que quiero. Definitivamente esto es una porquería ¿Soy patético, no?- Relájate, hombre. Que pronto te ganaras a sus padres.

-Eso espero, a ellos si les importa la edad. Pero bueno, a lo que vine. ¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas nervioso?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Así de simple?- Conteste encogiéndome de hombros.- Esto es muy importante y tú te lo tomas tan tranquilo.

-Es...problemático preocuparse.

-Ya, debí suponerlo. ¿Quieres salir a comer algo? Apuesto que no has desayunado.

-Acabo de llegar, no seria apropiado.- Sin pensarlo dejo caer mi frente en el escritorio.- Estoy muerto. Odio esto, odio mi vida.

-No hables así.- Escucho la preocupación en su voz, es mi amigo y me quiere, pero no puede hacer nada.

-Voy a casarme, lo cual no quiero, pero es lo correcto ¿Como podría hablar de otra forma?

-No es verdad, te casas porque quieres sufrir, porque te estas castigando. Por algo que paso hace años, y por lo de Temari.- No contarle todo de la universidad a Chouji es de las pocas cosas buenas que he hecho. Apenas si sabe un poco. Aunque conoce todo de Temari.- Deja de hacerlo, todos estamos preocupados por ti, tu madre en especial.

-La quiero de regreso.- Si antes no era patético, ahora si lo soy. Mis ojos lagrimean y mi voz se quiebra. Chouji se para y se coloca a mi lado, me rodea con un brazo y me jala a él. Yo me dejo hacer sin fuerzas para oponerme.- Fui tan idiota.

-Shikamaru...tu padre...no fue por unos socios al aeropuerto.- Duda en hablar y me asusta. Me separo de él y detengo mi lamentable estado.

-¿Malas noticias?

-No, pero...me pidió no te lo dijera. Solo...no te enojes conmigo. Te lo digo porque no me gusta ocultarte cosas.

-Justo como ahora.- Gruño e intento ignorar el aun presente nudo en mi garganta.

-La extrañas mucho ¿no?

-La amo, Chouji. Fui un idiota por no decírselo, por rechazar sus sentimientos... y ahora lo estoy pagando.

-¿Y si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué harías?.- Parece ansioso por mi respuesta.

-¿Si ella aun me amara? YO...- ¿Qué haría? ¿Es que no me escucha? ¡La amo!- Dioses, Chouji, si ella me amara haría tantas cosas.- Suspiro con pesar, una de las pocas emociones que me quedan.- Pero ella debe haberme olvidado ya.

Shino entra interrumpiéndonos y dice que mi padre ha llegado. No creí que tardaría tan poco. Chouji me acomoda el cuello de la camisa y me sonríe dándome unas paladitas al hombro. Tomamos el elevador en silencio y al llegar a la planta baja y caminar al fondo Chouji parece ponerse nervioso.

-Recuerda no molestarte conmigo.- Algo no me gusta en esto pero decido no darle importancia.

A lo lejos veo a mi padre comenzar a hablar y los empleados ríen, parece que se ha relajado un poco. Me separo de Chouji, él se queda escuchando y yo me coloco a un lado de mi madre. Apenas llegar me hace una seña y me acerco a él.

Continúa hablando. El legado familiar, esto es bochornoso y más cuando me toma con un brazo por los hombros y me sacude. Intento sonreír pero son músculos de la cara que contadas veces he usado desde hace tiempo. Me anima a hablar y lo hago. Miro a las personas, mi voz es un poco más grave y mi estatura mayor, lo que provoca que muchas veces alguien me tema y no es lo que quiero de mis empleados.

Pero mi vista se fija en una mujer al fondo. Vestida en un traje negro y con adornos en lila, su cabello es hondeado por el viento y sin proponerlo mi voz se quiebra.

Temari...

El nudo que antes tenía vuelve a surgir y mi respiración se agita. Miro a mi padre y exijo una explicación, pero él me apremia y continúo. Hablo pero apenas noto lo que digo. Mis labios se mueven por inercia y no puedo evitar verla en ocasiones. ¿Que hace ella aquí?

Apresuro mi discurso y bajo con mi madre.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?.- Mi padre me toma el hombro y me giro a él. Se queda callado. ¿Así que esta era la sorpresa? Quiero ir con Temari pero ella se aleja un paso. ¿Tanto me repudia? Sus hermanos son llamados pero ella entra a los sanitarios.

Ya veo. Ella aun me odia. Salgo deprisa y subo a mi auto, que mi padre se encargue. Bonita broma me ha gastado. Lamentablemente al llegar a mi casa solo puedo entrar a ducharme y prepararme para la cena. Deje mi ropa en el camino y el agua fría me calma un poco.

La cena...Ella fue invitada, eh. Volveré a verla.

La imagen de Tayuya bloquea mi mente un momento y me obligo a dejar de pensar. No quiero recordarla ahora. Así que intento tener mi mente en blanco cuando voy a casa de mis padres.

-¿Donde esta ella?

-Que educado.- Es curioso que sea mi padre quien me abriera, seguro me estaba esperando.- Solo falta Temari ahora, esta arriba en tu cuarto preparándose.

-Mi cuarto.- Repito mientras entramos al vestíbulo y seguimos hasta las escaleras.- ¿Que hace ahí?

-Se quedara esta noche. Tu mare le dejo la habitación.- No me sorprende que aun habiendo otras, le dejen la mía.

Quiero discutirle pero Temari aparece. Solo desnuda puede ser más hermosa que ahora. Yo aun la contemplo cuando toma el brazo de mi padre. Aunque deseo tocarla solo puedo caminar con ellos.

-Esta edad, cada vez me hago más viejo. Mi mujer tarde mucho en estar lista, ¡y yo debí ir por ella! Si la dejo y no llegamos juntos como pareja va a matarme.

-¿Mamá? Pero si mamá es muy puntu…

-Muy buena idea, hijo. Acompaña a Temari al comedor, no sería educado que llegara sola. Aunque vi a sus hermanos bajar hace un rato.

¿Que? Oh, no, aunque quiero que estemos solos aun es muy pronto, no quiero que ella se asuste, además, ella me odia. Ni siquiera puede verme a la cara. Pero no hago nada, abro la boca pero no sale ningún sonido. Y él se va. Por un momento logramos vernos, pero desviamos las miradas.

Siento que me sujeta del brazo y me sorprendo. Quizá no me odia, de ser así, intentare que al menos me hable, solo escuchar su voz será suficiente para calmar mi alma.

Mi gusto dura poco cuando Tayuya me toma del brazo y Temari se aleja de mi para irse sentar. Me suelto de aquella que se jacta de ser mi amada prometida y ayudo a Temari a sentarse. Se que estar al lado de Tayuya no le gustara. Ojala pudiera sentarme con ella. Pero voy a mi lugar y espero hasta que mis padres llegan.

Pasa el tiempo y veo como Temari sufre por los comentarios de Tayuya, si hubiera sabido algo de esto ya habría hablado con ella para evitar que dijera algo inapropiado. Pero ella comienza a calmarse un poco. Algo planea.

Temari se retira y después de unos minutos Tenten. Pero al volver comienza una pelea. Escucho atento y retengo la respiración al oírla decir que si mi padre lo quiere, se quedara. Hablare con él. Temari sale y yo dudo si seguirla. Es una oportunidad única. Finalmente, y aun cuando todos me miren, voy tras ella. La encuentro en el jardín y esta vez no dudo en acercarme y hablar.

-Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que hace a los hombres tan estupidos para llevarte la contraria. En más de una ocasión yo mismo he terminado con la cara de shock que tienen todos en la mesa.- Ella se gira a verme.

-¿Ahora me hablas? Creí que te había comido la lengua el gato.- Es la misma gruñoncilla de siempre, pero eso es una de las razones por las que me enamore. Saco mis cigarro y me mira raro.- ¿Tu fumas?- Esta vez la sonrisa en mis labios en natural. Le ofrezco uno.- Sabes perfectamente que yo no.- Exhalo el humo y río.

-Bueno, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años, yo mismo comencé a fumar desde…- Desde que te fuiste, completo para mí. Pero no es algo que deba admitir. No hasta que sepa como ha estado ella sin mi.

-Si bueno, tú eres un buen ejemplo de ello.-

-Soy el mismo por dentro. Pero es gratificante saber que tu no has cambiado.- Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella comienza toser. Vaya mujer más terca. Apago mi cigarro.- Si te molesta el humo pudiste habérmelo dicho.

-No fue el cigarro, debe ser solo que el aire esta muy frío.- No importa lo que diga, para mi es el ser más delicado. No puedo sino protegerla ahora que ha regresado. Me quito el saco y se lo coloco en los hombros, deseando que su aroma se impregne a él y yo pueda recordarlo.

-Gracias.

-Temari… Hace tres años, yo…me comporte como un idiota la noche que te fuiste, no supe como manejar el hecho de…

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Por favor, solo quiero olvidarlo.

-Pero olvidar no es lo mismo que perdonar.

-¿Quieres mi perdón? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me odies.- Contesto sinceramente.

-No te odio.- Aunque siento un ligero alivio, no puedo callar.

-Pero tampoco me quieres.

-¿Y tu a mi si?- Pregunta sarcástica y yo elevo la mirada. Quiero decirle que no la quiero, que la amo, pero no puedo.

-Yo…sintió lo mismo de hace tres años atrás, solo que más fuerte.

-¿Qué era lo que sentías entonces?- La miro y le sonrío

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.- La tomo de la mano y vibro ante el contacto. La llevo a mi coche y le abro la puerta. Después doy la vuelta y subo yo también.

-¿Sabes que? No quiero ir a pasear, mejor entramos de nuevo.- Toco su brazo para detenerla en una callada suplica.

-No creo que quieras regresar a la casa, los dos minutos que tarde en salir por ti se quedo un poco de…tensión.- Se relaja y acepta.

-Ya una vez me llevaste a dar un paseo y no me gusto como termino.

-Por favor, mira, se que debemos hablar, pero… ¿no puede ser después? Grítame mañana si gustas, ignórame el resto del tiempo que pases aquí, solo…finjamos que nada paso por lo que queda de la noche, un par de horas solamente. Te he…extrañado.- Creo que me sonroje.-…Por favor.- Repito al ver la duda en su cara.

-No puedo fingir que nada paso con nosotros. Pero, si voy a quedarme, quiero hacer la convivencia entre nosotros lo más cómoda posible, soy una mujer de negocios ante todo, solo por ello lo hago, que te quede claro.- Le sonrío y enciendo el auto. Pero ella habla cuando no reconoce el lugar-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No recuerdas este camino?- Le sonrío.

-Oh, discúlpame si en tan solo tres años olvide la carretera, digo, no es como si hubiera vivido por 10 años en otro país y a Japón solo regresara unas semanas.- Río sin contenerme y mi pecho se siente mejor.

-Solo te traje dos veces, así que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu ignorancia y lo dejaremos como una sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas.- Yo también lo hacia, hasta que me dieron esta mañana la mejor que pude desear.

-No es verdad, las amas, y esta aun más.- Me detengo en una caseta y el velador me abre.- Voy a decir esto y después, cuando baje del auto, te abra la puerta y ayude a bajar, cuando te tome de la mano, y dejaras que lo haga.- Advierto.- Te voy a llevar caminando, pero para cuando eso pase…olvidaras lo que te voy a decir.

-Te encanta hacerte el misterioso ¿verdad?- Tomo aire y comienzo.

-¿Por donde empiezo? Mi madre goza de darme lecciones de la manera difícil y apostaría lo que sea a que ella fue quien indujo a mi padre a ocultarme que vendrías. Ahora bien, no te lo digo porque me desagrade que estés aquí, solo que cuando te vi me sorprendió mucho, y el que llegaras justo ahora no hace más que confirmarme sus planes, se que intentan lo posible por hacerme cambiar de opinión, y vaya si han logrado hacerme pensar- Repentinamente, casarme con Tayuya ya no me parece correcto..- Hasta ahora me había sido indiferente mi decisión, pero teniéndote aquí…No voy a pedirte nada, es tu decisión y no supondré que en tres años no estuvieras con nadie más pues se que es demasiado tiempo, así que simplemente te voy a dejar libre y aceptare lo que decidas.

Se que debió escucharse falso lo ultimo, pero ya no podía continuar lo que quería decirle. Salgo y decido que abrirle la puerta y tomar su mano no es algo que me merezca, no puedo merecer ni que me mire. Tarareo hasta que la siento a mi lado.

-Bien, ya que he accedido a tus demandas, lo harás tu a las mías y me dirás que hacemos aquí.

-Damos un paseo. Es un lugar tranquilo y me gusta venir aquí cuando puedo.

-Pero aquí no hay nada, aunque tienes razón, me parece familiar.

-Me alegra que me acompañaras, mi padre me ha hecho un gran regalo.

-Es tu cumpleaños.- Repite...no lo recordaba. Mi estomago se contrae pero evito mostrarlo.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta.

-Con el regalo… ¿Te refieres a…?

-A ti ¿A que más podría referirme?

-No lo se. Tú dímelo.

-Temari, te juro que dadas las circunstancias, tu eres el mejor regalo que pudieron darme.- Sencillamente no puedo mentirle, no quiero hacerlo más.

-Siempre me ha parecido que eres demasiado sincero, y la forma en que dices las cosas es casi dolorosa.

-Lo se, como cuando te confesé que mi primer sueño húmedo fue contigo, la noche que nos conocimos. Y si quieres saber más, cuando te fuiste volví a tenerlos, lo cual fue extraño porque ya no soy un crío.- Me río cuando se sonroja. Aunque debo comportarme un poco más serio si quiero su comprensión.- Pero…no soy del todo sincero, no lo fui la ultima vez que nos vimos y me negué a aceptar la verdad, porque la verdad era que hombres como yo debían sentirse tan…sobrecogidos, como yo me sentí, cuando te fuiste me dio cuenta de lo contrario, es decir, todo eso si era algo que sintieran los hombres, pero yo no era uno, tenia 24 años pero me sentía tan joven para todo ello, que tuve que esperar algunos años para madurar y admitir que tu me…yo te quería, Temari. Llámalo atracción si prefieres, capricho si todo esto es demasiado para ti en un día, pero lo cierto es que aun después de tres años… ¿Escuchaste eso?- Al fin había reunido valor pero somos interrumpidos.

-¿El que?

La ayudo a bajar del capo del auto y le acomodo mi saco. La llevo de la mano, ella me lo permite, pero debo soltarla. Entonces veo aparecer al primer ciervo. Estar con ella es como un sueño, lastima que deba despertar.

-Es más de media noche, deben estar dormidos ya. Mejor te quedas en mi casa.- Digo cuando va a tocar. La quiero junto a mí.

-Ya bastantes problemas he causado, y más a tus padres, les debo una disculpa, aunque llegar a esta hora no es correcto al no ser mi casa. No quiero que piensen mal de mi, de verdad, debo disculparme.- Se que se siente culpable. Ese lado es algo más que amo de ella. Aunque lo dude un momento y no quiera hacerlo, saco mi llave de la casa y le abro.

-¿Tenias una llave y aun así intentaste llevarme a tu casa? ¿Sabes que me estoy quedando en tu cuarto?- Me recuerda y me aterro.

-No vayas a desordenar nada, y sobretodo, no hurgues.- No quiero que vea alguno que otro juguete sexual que dos amigas me regalaron. Curiosamente, solo con ellas los use, pero creo que ambas quedaron fascinadas. Ella suelta una carcajada suave y su aliento me golpea el pecho. Ojala la diferencia de estaturas no fuera tanta, así podría rápidamente robarle un beso.

-Tranquilo, no me interesa ver la ropa interior que usabas de niño... ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- M e doy cuenta de que la he mirado fijamente sin saber.

-Es la primera vez que ríes conmigo, quiero decir, la primera vez en más de tres años.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- Ella me jala hacia ella y me besa la mejilla. Cierro los ojos en placer. Dura poco pues se separa y entra a la casa.

-Buenas noches. Que descanses.- Cierra la puerta después de sonreírme y ya sin ella mirándome soy libre de tocarme el rostro donde me ha besado.

-Al fin lo haré.

La tengo de regreso, y esta vez, no la dejare ir...

* * *

**Tarde una eternidad pero ya no podia más. Estoy tan cansada, si les gusto espero sus comentarios ^^**


End file.
